Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Technical Field
The field of the present invention is communication headset systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the electrical and physical connection of a headset to a transceiver unit.
2. Background Art
In many work environments it is advantageous to allow a worker freedom of mobility while maintaining communications with a remote location. One such work environment is in a fast-food restaurant. An employee of the fast food restaurant needs to communicate to a customer at a remote order taking location. In such a manner, a customer approaches the remote order taking location and is greeted by the employee. The employee proceeds to take the customer""s order by communicating with the customer and entering the order into the restaurant""s order entry system.
As there are often gaps of time in the order taking process, the order taker has time to perform other functions while taking the order. By providing the employee with a headset communication system, the employee can maintain audio contact with the customer while performing other duties. For example, the employee may fill drinks or package french fries while waiting for a customer to make decisions. Further, the employee may assist other restaurant employees when no customers are waiting at the remote location. However, when a customer arrives at the remote location, the employee may immediately greet the customer and proceed to the order taking system as the customer begins placing an order.
The headset communication system generally comprises a headset having a microphone and an earpiece. The headset is worn on the employee""s head in such a manner to enable the earpiece to comfortably be positioned over one of the employee""s ears and to position the microphone generally near the employee""s mouth. A cable connects the headset to a transceiver which is worn generally on the hips or waist of the employee. Thereby, words spoken by the customer at the remote location are wirelessly transmitted to the transceiver. The transceiver receives the wireless communication and converts it to an electrical signal which stimulates the earpiece, thereby causing the employee to hear the words spoken by the customer.
In a similar manner, as the employee speaks, the microphone produces small electrical signals which are accepted by the transceiver. The transceiver amplifies and converts the signals to a wireless communication which is transmitted to the remote location. The wireless communication is converted to an electrical signal thereby driving a speaker to cause the customer to hear the words of the employee. In such a manner, the customer and the employee may hear and speak to each other in a full duplex manner enabling an efficient order taking process.
Although such headset communication systems are in common usage in fast food restaurants and other work environments, the use of such headset communication systems is hindered by a high rate of breakage. Not only are the headset communication systems subjected to the often severe environment of a fast food restaurant, but communication headsets are often used by entry level employees who severely abuse the headsets. For example, fast food restaurants often employ young people in their first job experience. Such employees frequently use the headsets in a manner which may be inappropriate and which can physically damage the units. Unfortunately, such use and abuse causes the cable to be damaged, thus causing the headset communication system to malfunction.
Even if such use and abuse does not cause the cable to be severed or disconnected, exposure to such usage may cause the cable to have intermittent problems, leading to either a failure of the headset communication system or an inefficient and unpleasant communication session with customers.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have an improved headset communication system, which is better able to withstand extremely abusive conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a communication headset system with substantially reduced maintenance problems due to cable malfunctions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cable for use in a headset communication system where the cable substantially reduces the occurrence of inadvertent breakage or becoming disconnected due to rough or abusive useage.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel headset communication system and method for making same, wherein the headset includes at least one earpiece coupled to a transceiver unit via an electrical cable. The cable includes communication wires, and a strength member. The strength member extends axially along the cable providing durability for the cable.